Ultraman Ghidorah (Omegaverse)
Ultraman Ghidorah is an evil ultra created by belial by using the dna of king ghidorah,his only goal is to destroy geed and every ultra,like his father. History After being defeated by geed,belial decides to create another son,but different from geed,he will only obey him.belial extract dna from king ghidorah to create ultraman ghidorah,and to make him more powerful,belial put on him dna from hedorah,gigan,space godzilla and some date from mecha godzilla,after this process,ultraman ghidorah was born. Profile * Hobbies:Destroy,kill. * Dislikes:Not kill,geed and every ultra. Body Features * Color Time:different from other ultras,Ghidorah use his color time to infect others with a virus which transform every one who was infected into a berserk beast. * Ghidorah Wings and Tail:in his default,ghidorah can fly with his wings and use his tail to attack. * Space Godzilla Crystals:in his space godzilla form,ghidorah can shot lasers from his crystals * Gigan Claws and Saw:in his gigan form,he can cut every thing with his claws and saw. * Mecha Godzilla Weapons:in his mecha godzilla form,he can use every weapons from mecha godzilla. Physical Apparence Ghidorah body is similiar to geed,but with ghidorah colors and color time,purple color time with wings and tail,in his hedorah form he become black with red eyes,in his space godzilla form he become red and black with his crystals on his shoulders with red eyes,gigan form he become red with one claw coming out of his hands and a saw on his frontal abdominal region with red eyes,and on his mecha godzilla form,he become silver with yellow eyes and his body become space titanium. Forms Ghidorah Form ' Specials ' * Ghidorah Deathray:Ghidorah charges an red gold energy and shoots an + red gold ray on the target. * Ghidorah Spear Tail:Ghidorah pierce the target with his tail. * Ghidorah Air Attack:Ghidorah wings charges with light blue energy and slash the target. Hedorah Form * Odor:Ghidorah in his form have an horrible odor which he use to confuse the target. * Poison Shot:he can shot an L violet ray. * Liquefy:Ghidorah can liquefy into a acid pool. Space Godzilla Form * Crystal Lasers:Ghidorah shot double lasers from his crystals on his shoulders. * Levitate:He can levitate with his psychic powers. * Psychic Cannon:Ghidorah shoots an L purple ray. Gigan Form * Triple Slash:Ghidorah use his claws and saw to slash the target. * Saw Throw:Ghidorah launches his saw and slash the target. * Claw Ray:he joins his claws and shoots a + green ray. Mecha Godzilla Form * Titanium Cannon:Ghidorah shoots an L silver ray. * Titanium Barrage:he open his body which contains missiles,guns and granades which can destroy everything or an planet. * Titanium Explosion:Ghidorah charge his body in a silver energy and explode which only he can survive. Trivia Ghidorah is the only ultra to have wings. he is the only ultra to have an default body color. i choose his form based on other thing:monster island buddies,an comedy which his forms based on characters are different from the monsters you know like:ghidorah was mothra ex girlfriend,hedorah was jet jaguar ex wife,space godzilla is godzilla´s brother,gigan is an switch side character and his catchphrase is:you guys and mecha godzilla is an hipster,well,i hope you guys watch this series cuz is cool and funny.Category:Felipexbox2 Category:Fan Ultras